


Peter Parker's Punishment

by xRockChickx



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Peter must have many regrets, ask-spiderpool, torchpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRockChickx/pseuds/xRockChickx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting two great dating opportunities slip from his hands is probably not the only mistake Peter Parker has made. He surely is missing out on a lot, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Parker's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciderman/gifts).



> This fic is set in ask-spiderpool verse, before the whole confession event (right after Wade gets a job I suppose? or before? who knows, I don't) because I am a slow writer ok??? don't blame me, time is an illusion and I am a busy person

Johnny Storm had been watching these two losers suffer miserably. To a certain point it was amusing. However, after that, it just peeved him.

Peter never seemed to open up.

It was so obvious that he had feelings for Wade (for Johnny too, but he was convinced that _everyone_ belonged to that category, so it would have been a waste of words to voice it, just like most of this sentence was). And yet Peter just pretended he and Wade were best buddies, no romance involved.

Johnny couldn't believe it.

He was a man of action. He was going to do something about this absolutely ridiculous situation where Wade was pining for Peter, Peter was pining for Wade, and _they didn't do anything about it_ , or just each other for that matter.

And despite all the tension between him and the Webhead, Peter didn't even admit to being attracted to Johnny.

He was just oblivious.

* * *

Johnny hanging out in their apartment was something Wade was getting used to. It wasn't very unusual. What he did consider unusual was feeling Johnny's hot breath on his neck while he was watching TV. The blond was standing behind the couch, leaning forward, his mouth dangerously close to Wade.

"I was thinking," Johnny said in a low voice, and Wade wondered if Peter could possibly hear it from the kitchen. "You know what we should do?"

"Find Rudolph?" Wade asked, turning his head to be able to see the blond.

"Who's Rudolph?" Johnny asked with a frown, slightly taken aback.

"The reindeer."

"Oh. No. It's about Peter."

"I'm listening."

Johnny continued with returning enthusiasm. "So... Peter sometimes doesn't make steps he really should. I think we should push him a bit."

"What does that even mean?" Wade asked, a scowl marring his features. "Where do we push him?"

Johnny rolled his beautiful blue eyes. "I think we should make Peter jealous to get him to make the next step."

"Explain."

"I think if we make him jealous, he will finally realise what he is missing out on. All I'm saying is that we should make out in front of him. Show him that all these great guys will move on without him if he doesn't act."

Wade couldn't believe his ears. Did Johnny Storm just say they should make out?

"Is this a dream?" he blurted out. The blond grinned.

"So, what do you think? It's a good plan, if I say so myself."

Wade hummed and considered it. Johnny was right about one thing: Peter didn't seem to be making the next step anytime soon. Why would he just keep waiting? The show must go on. Johnny was probably going to forget the whole thing anyway, so his answer hardly mattered.

"Yeah, deal."

The blond grinned and left.

About a minute later Peter returned with a bowl of freshly made popcorn, and he placed it between themselves as he sat down.

"I can't believe it's still the commercials," the young man said before shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Yeah, you left ages ago," Wade agreed, which made Peter turn to him with a frown on his face.

"Are you telling me I'm slow?"

"I would never," Wade replied innocently, and got a handful of popcorn to munch on.

Peter pouted, clearly not having any of it, but didn't speak again. He directed his attention on the TV once again, and sighed when the commercials finally ended and he could continue watching the movie. Wade kept commenting on almost everything, and whenever Peter's mouth wasn't full of food, he replied.

About five minutes had passed since the commercials when Johnny emerged from the bathroom. He strode to the couch, ignoring the protesting sounds Peter made as he walked past the TV, covering the screen. He lifted the popcorn bowl – getting another disapproving sound from the brunet – and plopped down on the couch, wiggling a bit to get into a comfortable position between Peter and Wade. He got rid of the bowl by shoving it into Peter's lap.

"What did I miss?" he asked casually.

"This one doofus punched the other doofus in the face. It was great," Wade summarized.

"It sounds to me that I didn't miss much," Johnny raised a brow and then took a handful of popcorn and started eating it – one by one, like a cultured person, unlike the two emotional disasters sitting beside him.

He was pressing up against both of them, as the couch really wasn't fit for more than two people. Peter was making fussy noises and he tried to lean away, while Wade just peeked at Johnny in the corner of his eye, seemingly a bit unsure what to do about the situation.

Johnny was smugly smiling. He didn't pay much attention to the movie; his mind was way too preoccupied with his plans. His plans that he started executing the moment he placed a hand on Wade Wilson's knee.

He could hear Wade's breath hitch as his thumb drew a circle on the man's jean-clad thigh. He knew that it wouldn't escape Peter's attention, super-hearing and all. The brunet's glance shifted to them and Johnny could see the bright flush and deep frown on his face. The blond felt truly amused as he slid his hand further up, making Wade's muscles tense and Peter's brows furrow further.

He left his hand on Wade's thigh and seemed to settle with that. Peter, although annoyed, returned his attention to the movie. Wade was not so lucky – he couldn't take his mind off of the hand resting on his leg.

A few minutes passed, and he still didn't feel any more relaxed. It made Johnny feel oddly pleased with himself.

The blond waited till the movie reached a major plot point and Peter's full attention was on the screen.

Johnny turned to Wade and smiled as their gazes immediately locked. Wade let out a nervous puff of breath as the blond's free hand cupped his jaw and drew him closer. Wade's eyes fluttered shut as their lips pressed together. He didn't dare move or breathe – one of New York's hottest boys was kissing him, and he was way too afraid to mess up.

Johnny did move, though; his hand slid to Wade's neck to pull him even closer, and his lips started moving, deepening the kiss. Wade finally moved too, carefully touching the blond's waist. In return Johnny boldly moved his hand up that had been resting on Wade's thigh, making the older man's breath hitch and his legs tighten around the exploring fingers.

The both seemed to be oblivious to Peter's shocked expression that soon turned into dismay and a deep, deep frown. When he realised the two boys were way too busy to pay attention to how upset he was in the background, he made a disgruntled noise.

"Wow, okay, what on earth?"

Johnny and Wade broke the kiss, and they looked at the brunet.

"What, are you jealous or something?" Johnny asked.

Peter turned bright red and seemed to be speechless for a moment. "N-no?" he said finally. "Just– just stop, okay? This is horribly uncomfortable."

"Anything that requires more emotional input than a chemistry equation seems to be uncomfortable to you," Johnny rolled his eyes. If it was possible, Peter's face turned even redder.

"That's not–" the brunet started, but he never got to finish the sentence. Johnny pressed his lips against Wade's once again, and this time his entire body moved, right into the taller man's lap. Wade let out a small grunt and hesitantly placed his hands on the blond's hips. Johnny bit the other man's lower lip, making him gasp and open his mouth, giving the blond the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss by licking into Wade's mouth. At this point Wade was eagerly returning the kiss and sinking his fingers into Johnny's skin.

Peter stood up with an angry huff and put the popcorn bowl on the coffee table. "This is it, I'm leaving," he exclaimed and threw his hands into the air.

This made Wade stop for a moment and break the kiss. This only resulted in Johnny sliding his lips down to Wade's neck and suck on his skin. Whatever he meant to say to Peter was lost in a moan.

The next thing he knew was that Peter left and Johnny was still kissing him, his hand caressing his torso and shoulders, and a sweet moan fell from his mouth when Wade squeezed his ass. His very firm, very well-shaped ass, Wade noted.

"Damn, you're a good kisser," Johnny breathed onto his lips, a smile tugging at his mouth. "Peter is so stupid." He pressed against Wade once again, and they kept tasting each other. Wade raked his fingers through blonde locks, and it felt so oddly pleasing that Johnny was so unbothered by it, even though he spent way too much time to make his hair look so perfect. Johnny bit into Wade's tongue gently, and settled his left hand on the taller man's chest. It was the hottest thing Wade had ever felt and his hips jerked forward involuntarily. He felt his face redden in embarrassment, but Johnny didn't seem to mind; he just broke the kiss and smirked.

"I, uh," Wade mumbled. "I'm pretty sure Peter is gone."

"Yeah, he pretty much is," Johnny panted, his right hand resting on Wade's neck.

"Shouldn't we–" Wade swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbling. "Shouldn't we go after him?"

"Who cares about Peter?" Johnny huffed, his brows furrowing.

"I thought– I thought this was about making him jealous?"

There was a moment of silence between them, only their panting filling the air.

"I suppose it was," Johnny replied, then his voice turned low. "But do you want to stop?"

A torn expression appeared on Wade's face. "Wouldn't it be sort of wrong not to?"

The blond raised a brow. "Wrong? Isn't it Peter's fault he never picks up on clues and acts oblivious when we hit on him," he replied, almost sounding peeved.

"We?" Wade murmured.

"I've been hitting on Peter for _ages_ ," Johnny huffed, frustration obvious in his voice.

The taller man stayed quiet for a moment.

"You mean... you mean Peter turned you down? _You_?" Wade asked in disbelief.

"You seem surprised," Johnny said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Aren't you like, the hottest man in New York?"

"Am I?" the blond asked, his voice low, as he leaned closer and gazed at Wade through his half-lidded eyes. "Would you not turn me down?" he continued, digging his face into the older man's neck and kissing his skin gently. The only reply he got was a small moan as Wade threw his head back against the back of the couch.

"Peter's– he's such an idiot," Wade muttered between gasps. "You're so good, oh god."

"I've been saying that for the longest time," Johnny snorted and sucked a mark into Wade's neck that would soon disappear. He could feel the man's fingers tangled into his hair, involuntarily tugging at his blonde locks. He could feel Wade's other hand gripping his hip, pulling him closer.

Johnny held Wade's chin between his fingers and positioned his head to see his face. After staring at his parted lips for a mere moment, his blue gaze darted up to Wade's eyes.

"Do you want me?" he whispered, barely audible.

The air seemed to have left Wade's lungs, unable to speak, so he did the next most sensible thing and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I dragged you into this ship! ;)


End file.
